User blog:GSFB/Saruman The White vs Dominarian Sorcerer (Magic the Gathering)
Saruman the White vs Dominarian Sorcerer The Maiar vs the Magician The Sorcerer vs the Soul-Shredder The Pitchcrafter vs the Planeswalker WHO IS DEADLIEST? STATS: X-Factors Experience: Although the lifespan of Dominarian sorcerers is unknown, it is likely that some may live hundreds of years, perhaps forever. Saruman, however, is with a certainty an everlasting fellow, who cannot succumb to age: indeed, when he first took human form he was an old man: either he is immortal, or well long lived. Also, before he was incarnated as a human, Saruman was a powerful Maiar spirit, beings in the Tolkien Mythos on par with Angels and Djinns in Christianity, Judaism, and Islam. So he has lived since creation, taking part in the singing ballad battles of the maiar and valat that forged creation. He is thus far more experienced than any Dominarian sorcerer could ever hope to be. EDGE: Saruman Power: Saruman's powers are incredible, yet like Gandalf and Radagast, if they are hurt with a lethal wound, it would kill them as surely as it would kill any mortal man. Though they can defend themselves with their powers, this defense is not good enough to save them during a major battle: Gandalf would have been struck and killed by an Orc soldier at the battle of Minas Tirith if Pippin did not leap to his defense and kill the orc. Meanwhile, Dominarian sorcerers can withstand brutal attacks by angels, demons, Giants and Djinn, among oher creatures, and keep on fighting. They can take several tramples and stomps by several giants before they succumb to their injuries, and this protection is most likely due to some kind of magic defense. Dominarian sorcerers can cause catastrophic events (Tornados, earthquakes, floods, supertstorms) and control and manipulate angels and elementals, as well as artifact monsters and even titans (though whether these are related to titans of Greek myth is unknown: however, they are still powerful). Some monsters they summon are so big they may cause the Uruk-Hai and wargs to abandon their posts at Orthanc, leaving Saruman to deal with them. Plus, Dominarian sorcerers have far more spells and variety of spells at their beck and call than Saruman could have in his wildest dreams. Sure, Saruman is no wuss (If Gandalf the Grey can slay a Balrog, yet die afterwards, Saruman, a more powerful white wizard, could defeat a Balrog and survive). But even his power pails in comparison to the mana masters of the land of Dominaria, whose powers have been labeled by some as "God-like" EDGE: Dominarian Sorcerer Creatures: The Dominaria Sorcerer can quickly summon a small and powerful force to assalt Orthanc, but though her troops will be more powerful than those of Saruman, Saruman's will be far more numerous: a large snaga orc army guards and works at the tower of Orthanc, Fighting Uruk-Hai are birthed there in orc pits, Wild Men of Dunland roam nearby and could summon their numbers and harass the sorceress, and his Warg Riders could prove a formidable match for her ground forces. In terms of sheer number, Saruman wins EDGE: Saruman Intelligence This goes hand in hand with his age and experience: Saruman, being a Maiar, is astonishingly intelligent, inventing gunpowder bombs long before gunpowder was known of in our history books. Though the Dominarians have high intelligence too, and know more magic, Saruman's intelligence may prove the deciding element to the carnage to come EDGE: Saruman BATTLE Within his ancient, private chamber, Saruman sleeps with his eyes open, dreaming of how Rohan would be soon be destroyed, with all humans wiped out and the white flag of saruman flying over Edoras and the Hornburg. It was not all pleasant dreams of late, however, for a shadow was growing to the north, whispers of a horrid terror evoked his shivers and despair. Something was brewing, something so powerful that even Sauron grew worried about. The 9 Nazgul lords had already been sent to investigate what was occurring, but none had ever returned. As he slept, a strange phantom went inside his chamber, its moan unearthly. Awaken by its presence, the White Wizard strikes the ghost telekinetically with his white staff, which makes the soul shake and flash with pale green lightning. "Go back to the Shadow!" The tormented soul dissapears with a howl, leaving a puff of dust and a chain behind. ... The Next day, Saruman contemplates the tortured soul that came after him. The only one that could summon the dead was the Nazgul and the Dark Lord Sauron, But neither would attack him, for they were allies, and the Nazgul lords were most likely destroyed by whatever, or whoever it was that he sensed to the north, growing in power. Nevertheless he was curious and fearful, and sent Crebain ravens to Dunland and Mt Cahadras, which he felt was the region where the attack came. However, as the Crebain neared the foothills of the Misty Mountains, the birds where confronted by a terrible, monsterous form from the skies. The Crebain, gagging in the smog, turned to fly away, but the smog elemental stretched out its smoky tendrils and grasped each bird, taking it into itself. Sauron felt the Crebain die in great heaps. He consulted the Palantir, and with Sauron's aid he located the sorcerer on Mt Cahadras, a woman of unusual powers and dark evil. Later that night, as Saruman prepared for bed, the orcs spotted a Black human knight heading towards them. Though the Orcs outnumbered the knight, they couldn't bring themselves to intercept him, due to a spell laid on the knight that made his countenance terrible and monsterous. Saruman, being immune to the spell, conftoned the warrior. The Knight had a sword in one hand and a morning star in the other. The Knight reared his horse and charged, laughing maniacally. Saruman, enraged, knocked the Knight off his horse with a telekinetic staff attack. When the Knight stood up and pulled out his anlace dagger, Saruman fired a ball of flame from his staff, englufing the warrior in flame. All that ws left of the knight was charcoal and black, charred armor. Saruman then slew the horse with a telekinetic strike, and let the orcs of the tower feast on it. ... the next day at noon, Saruman stood on top of Orthanc, summoning powers to rumble Cahadras. "Wylle Ox-sum Yah. Eye-Cahadras, Eye-CAHADRAS!" Mount Cahadras suffered from ten avalanches, yet the dark witch, though having to find somewhere else to dwell, survived the strikes. "Not going to be that easy, Saruman the white!" the Dominarian sorceress said, smirking. ... Saruman, fearing that the sorcereress was still alive, sent the wild men of dunland and Rohirrim under command of Wormtongue to where the witch was now located, 20 miles north of Orthanc. As he was mustering his forces, Two ugly rats entered his tower, easily getting around its walls Thr rats attacked Saruman, boring into his thighs with their sharp, septic incisors, Yet Saruman destroyed them with a Sauronic spell. Their corpses slimed their way out of his legs, and fell to the hard orthanc floor, quickly turning into pallid skeletons. While Saruman healed himself, He heard a loud commotion outside. Going to the patio of Orthanc, he saw his orcs under attack by hordes of rats and Zombies. The Orcs desperately grabbed at the rats and either tore them apart or bit them in two. The Ghoulraiser was slain quickly by Orcish archers. The Gutter Skulk managed to slay 18 orcs before it fell through the pit leading to the Fighting Uruk-Hai birthing chambers. There it encountered Lurtz, who was just breaking through its membrane. It grabbed the zombie rat and crushed it with his bare hand. Saruman had victory, yet his forces suffered heavy casualties. ... Meanwhile, both the wild men and Rohirrim Hunted the sorceress. As they did so, they sudenly saw on the horizon a horde far more numerous than any found in the land of mordor. Though the wild men and the Rohirrim fought bravely, they quickly fell to the undead, who brought some of them into the living dead fold. The sorceress then made spells that attacked Saruman himself, draining much of his life Saruman recovers, however, and when he sees that the human attack was lost, he sends in Lurtz and his fighting uruk-hai to attack the sorceress. Lurtz and his Uruks traveled to the outskirts of Fangorn, sniffing out their target. Eventually they caught up with her. She smiled, gesturing the barbrous uruks to her. As Lurtz abliged, the Dominarian cast a spell: Like great, ancient oaks Lurtz and his fellow uruk-hai fell, breatheless and bleeding out on the green grass. Saruman grew furious when he saw that his troops were felled so easily, and decided to send in another attack, by warg riders. Yet before he got to do this, the sorceress slew wormtongue. The Warg Riders, led by the Snaga orc Sharku, approached fangorn with utmost fury and speed. Over a mile from their enemy, the orcs and wargs encountered an army of ghouls. The sorceress slew the ghoulraiser, making the corpse brigade poisonous to the touch. A mighty battle ensued, and though the warg riders slew all the ghouls and started again to the enemy, they too grew pale, fallen, lifeless. ... As Saruman grew ready to unleash his fighting uruk-Hai, he found himself under attack once again. He recovers, however, and sends his fighting Uruk-Hai to battle. "To War!" The Uruk-Hai, tens of thousands strong, march towards the sorceress. The Uruks feel strong, confident in their numbers. But as they drew close, they saw an enormous, colossal horror being summoned by the black witch, a being that overshadowed them all like a great thunderhead. The monster, snorting and farting, began to step on the Uruk-Hai. The Uruks fired their crossbows and catapults at the hulking brute, but it would not go down. Berserker Uruks climbed the hulk using its hair, making their way towards its head. The beast swatted most of them off while continuing to stamp down on the enemy below. By the time the surviving Berserker made its way to the creature's head, all the uruks below were flattened and smeared. The surviving Berserker ran into the monster's ear, penetrated the ear drum, and lit the mine it had brought with him. The explosions, muffled by the enormous flesh of the beast, penetrated its brain and sent jets and rivers of blood mixed with liquified grey matter to the fields before fangorn. The Big Furry monster shook, then staggered, and fell fowards, causing the misty mountains nearby to tremble. awakening Stone Giants. By next night, while the white wizard contemplates his doom, he looks out a window and sees an approaching horde: As the moon glowed in starlight, the tower of Orthanc , pelted by demonic arrows, giant zombie fists, smog whirlwinds, and lighting dragon breathe, fell, shattering into a thousand pieces... WINNER:Dominarian Sorceress Category:Blog posts Category:Battles